Psonic X Touhou/Soundtrack
Stage Themes *Do it for Him (from Steven Universe)- Tutorial Stage theme *Stronger than Your Mashup duet by djsmell and Estelle- Final Boss theme Psonic side *Long Passage Headquarters Theme (from Space Monsters) *2base Theme (from Garrisoners) *Tycoon City Theme (based on Daily Bugle stage theme from MvC3) *RHS Headquarters Theme *RRA Base Theme *RAS Airfield Theme *Hereticus Theme (from Aegius series) (based on Something Ghostly of Gradius cover) *Aegius Theme (based on Asgard stage them from MvC3) *Xenoria Theme *Route XXX Theme *Allied Swastikan Brigade Base Theme *Nuclear Factory Theme *Fear Laboratory Theme *Nuke Site Theme *Crystal Field Theme (based on Dead End BGM from the NES version of Gradius 2) *Guerrilla Rainforest Theme *Planetoid Belt Theme *Deserted Coliseum Theme *Suijin Theme *Alpine 999 Theme *Volcano Island Theme (based on Scrap Island stage theme from Metal Slug 7) *Savanna 777 Theme *Asiatown Theme *Galactic Elevator Theme *Space Base Theme *The Lost Tundra Theme *RNF Shipyard Theme *Stuckholmes City Theme (from Space Monsters series) Touhou side *Hakurei Shrine Theme *Scarlet Devil Mansion Theme *Netherworld Theme *Moriya Shrine Theme *Eientei Theme *Dream World Theme *Human Village Theme *Misty Lake Theme *Youkai Mountain Theme *Myouren Temple Theme *Shining Needle Castle Theme *Forest of Magic Theme *Mysterious Sea of Clouds Theme *Bhava-Agra Theme *Kirisame Magic Shop Theme *Bamboo Forest of the Lost Theme *Treasure Ship Above the Clouds Theme *Underground Geyser Center Theme *Garden of the Sun Theme *Higan Theme *Snowy Garden of Hakugyokurou Theme *Hall of Dreams' Great Mausoleum Theme *Divine Spirit Mausoleum Theme *Youkai Tanuki Forest Theme *Kourindou Theme *Genbu Ravine Theme *Palace of the Earth Spirits Theme *City of the Outside World Theme DLC Stages *Siege Town Theme (from Robotrode) (based on The Beginning Is The End from Metal Slug 7) *Ruins of Berlin Theme (from Axis of Evil) *Castle Stalinoviet Theme *Mountain Monolith Theme (from Zoarg) (based on Ruins Base from Metal Slug 7) *Senkai Theme *Makai Theme *Lunar Capital Theme *Mare Tranquillitatis Theme Character themes Psonic side *Billmore Hawkins' Theme (from Space Monsters) *Josh Celton's Theme (from Space Monsters) *Sam Ramsen's Theme (from Space Monsters) *Rina Stock's Theme (from Space Monsters) *Axl Jet's Theme *Guy Rawkins' Theme (from Dream Warriors) *Gast Masken's Theme (from Dream Warriors) *Landon Trakes' Theme (from Dream Warriors) *Carole Rogan's Theme (from Dream Warriors) *Voltrex's Theme (from Dream Warriors) *Barris Lost's Theme (from Denizone) *Kevin Abraman's Theme (from Combat Zone) *Captain Neo's Theme (from SVR) *Solo Breeze's Theme (from SVR 2)/Alternate Theme *Butch Coby's Theme (from Stree Fist) *Aip Orang's Theme (from Street Fist) *Buckethead's Theme (from Futuristic Heroes) *Travis Croot's Theme (from Alien Battalion) *David Croot's Theme (from Alien Battalion) *Kirill Bushnov's Theme (from Con-Alien) *Allen Charlee's Theme (from Con-Alien) *Tenjin Hokutaro's Theme (from Con-Alien) *Dun Frylark's Theme (from Extraterrace) *Deniel Dannis' Theme (from Bio Dangers) *Soro Cang's Theme (from Metal Wings) *Lite Hostage's Theme (from Denizone) (based on Pump Man's theme) *Yomo & Vince's Theme (from Stander Park) *Gyro McSandwich's Theme (from Gyro Fighters) *Roy Shieldman's Theme (from Dark Extermination) *Chieftain Paladin's Theme (from Dark Extermination) *Dick Anders' Theme (from Gontra Warriors) *Nash Ironsteeler's Theme (from Gontra Warriors) *Netsu's Theme (from Armed Ninja) *Frank Theoren's Theme (from Savage Monsters) *Placid Ironside's Theme (from Savage Monsters) *Metal Commando's Theme (from Razing Force) *Millard Ostin's Theme (from Stalinoviet)/Alternate Theme (if his allies are out) *Shota Muto's Theme (from Rival Fighters) *Dean Warson's Theme (from Rival Fighters) *Ronn Marshall's Theme (from Rival Fighters) *Keung Lee's Theme (from Rival Fighters) (based on Iron Fist's theme from UMvC3) *Jun Won's Theme (from Rival Fighters) (based on Skillet's cover of Hero) *Katana Arakaki's Theme (from Rival Fighters) *Lan Xiang's Theme (from Rival Fighters) *Muay's Theme (from Rival Fighters) *Aiko Zatoichi's Theme (from Gyro Fighters) *Roxanne Foxy's Theme (from Street Fist series) *Guerilla Gorilla's Theme (from Street Fist series) *Craig Lawn's Theme (from Power Speed) *Warcanine's Theme (from Futuristic Heroes) (based on Enker's theme) *Dr. Houdini Madman's Theme (from Denizone) *Skullus' Theme (from Dream Warriors) *Overlimits' Boss Theme (based on "Stronger than You- Mashup Duet" by djsmell and Estelle) Touhou side *Reimu Hakurei's Theme *Marisa Kirisame's Theme *Sanae Kochiya's Theme *Sakuya Izayoi's Theme *Rin Satsuki's Theme *Yuyuko Saigyouji's Theme *Youmu Konpaku's Theme *Yukari Yakumo's Theme *Cirno's Theme *Byakuren Hijiri's Theme *Minamitsu Murasa's Theme *Mamizou Futatsuiwa's Theme *Aya Shameimaru's Theme *Hatate Himekaidou's Theme *Kaguya Houraisan's Theme *Fujiwara no Mokou's Theme *Keine Kamishirasawa's Theme *Ichirin Kumoi's Theme *Yuugi Hoshiguma's Theme *Hong Meiling's Theme *Tewi Inaba's Theme *Reisen Udongein Inaba's Theme *Koishi Komeiji's Theme *Satori Komeiji's Theme *Alice Margatroid's Theme *Remilia Scarlet's Theme *Flandre Scarlet's Theme *Nitori Kawashiro's Theme *Patchouli Knowledge's Theme *Mystia Lorelei's Theme *Momiji Inubashiri's Theme *Mononobe no Futo's Theme *Toyosatomimi no Miko's Theme *Suika Ibuki's Theme *Utsuho Reiuji's Theme *Iku Nagae's Theme *Tenshi Hinanawi's Theme *Seiga Kaku's Theme *Yuuka Kazami's Theme *Rumia's Theme *Medicine Melancholy's Theme *Seija Kijin's Theme *Kagerou Imaizumi's Theme *Komachi Onozuka's Theme *Shikieiki Yamaxanadu's Theme *Raiko Horikawa's Theme *Kogasa Tatara's Theme *Nue Houjuu's Theme *Kasen Ibaraki's Theme *Suwako Moriya's Theme *Yumemi Okazaki's Theme *Hata no Kokoro's Theme Secret characters *Stryker Hawk's Theme (from Futuristic Heroes) (hidden in arcade version, but revealed in home version) *Hina Kagiyama's Theme (hidden in arcade version, but revealed in home version) *Shoe's Theme (from Zoarg) (hidden in arcade version, but revealed in home version) *Wriggle Nightbug's Theme (hidden in arcade version, but revealed in home version) DLC characters *Commandar Bon's Theme (from Robotrode) *Shinmyoumaru Sukuna's Theme *Magician Type X's Theme (from Bio Dangers)/Alternate Theme (based on Ray's boss theme from Mighty No 9) (if his allies are out) *Sumireko Usami's Theme *Demo's Theme (from Blaster Warrior) *Junko's Theme *Don Pepe's Theme (from Blaster Warrior) *Clownpiece's Theme *William Ostin's Theme (from Axis of Evil) *Minako Kamikouchi's Theme *Moai King's Theme (from Stander Park) *Hecatia Lapislazuli's Theme Guest Characters *Sonic Blast Man's Theme *Beck's Theme (from Moghty No. 9) *Quote's Theme (from Cave Story) *Curly Brace's Theme (from Cave Story) *Duke Nukem's Theme *Jim Raynor's Theme (from StarCraft) *Serious Sam's Theme *Solid Snake's Theme (from Metal Gear series) *Gordon Freeman's Theme (from Half-Life series) *Doomguy's Theme (from Doom series) *Commander Video's Theme (from Bit. Trip series) *Deadpool's Theme (from Marvel Universe) *Claptrap the Fragtrap's Theme (from Borderlands) *Gunvolt's Theme (from Azure Striker Gunvolt) *Goku's Theme (from Dragon Ball series) *Vegeta's Theme (from Dragon Ball series) *Asagi's Theme (from Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories) *Frisk's Theme (from Undertale) *Sonic the Hedgehog's Theme (from Post-Super Genesis Wave timeline of Sonic the Hedgehog series) *Sally Acorn's Theme (from Post-Super Genesis Wave timeline of Sonic the Hedgehog series) *Rainbow Dash's Theme (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Shadow the Hedgehog's Theme (from Sonic series) *Rouge the Bat's Theme (from Sonic series) *Jin Kazama's Theme (from Tekken series) *Kazuya Mishima's Theme (from Tekken series) *Tracer's Theme (from Overwatch) *Ryu's Theme (from Street Fighter) *Sash Lilac's Theme (from Freedom Planet) *Heavy Weapons Guy's Theme (from Team Fortress 2) *Scout's Theme (from Team Fortress 2) *Ruby Rose's Theme (from RWBY) *Shovel Knight's Theme Category:Soundtrack Category:Crossover